


Так уж совпало

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [7]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Army, Crack, Crossdressing, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humanized, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Military, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Соседский  дикарь завел подружку и на радостях устроил апокалипсис прямо в частном клубе, а его дурацкие товарищи каких-то террористов ловят и лейтенанта девочкой переодевают... Джулиан очень недоволен!
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Так уж совпало

_— Помогите, меня похитили инопланетяне!_

_— Вы пьяны?_

_— Да, так совпало!_

_(c)_

Послеполуденное солнце никак не торопилось к западной части неба и держалось над головой как приклеенное — или так только казалось, потому что в компании с его Мадагаскарским величеством время совершенно замирало: стрелки часов буквально приклеивались к своим местам на циферблате и превращали пятиминутную встречу в вечность. Прямо сейчас оное величество как раз мельтешило перед шкиперовым носом, и тот никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что из Джулиана вышла бы неплохая тренировочная мишень: никак нельзя было определить, в какую сторону он метнется через минуту.

— Недопустимо! Неслыханно! Совершенно неприемлемо!.. — бушевал тот, воздевая руки к небесам, и Шкипер, зная его довольно длительное время, не перебивал. Сейчас этот балбес выкричится и изложит суть проблемы, а перебивать его на середине с вопросами — мартышкин труд.

— Я тебе всегда говорил, что до этого дойдет! Все говорили! Твой умник говорил! Но никто не принял меры, а ведь он опасен, и я даже мог пострадать!.. А у меня просрочена страховка!

— Морис продлил твою страховку, — не удержавшись, ввернул Шкипер. Шумный его сосед на секунду замер, но, ощущая, что теряет инициативу, пошел с козырей:

— Твой дикарь совершенно невыносим! Абсолютно! Полностью! Кто-то должен за это отвечать!..

Шкипер подпер щеку рукой. Весь его вид выражал риторический вопрос о том, а кто же будет отвечать за действия самого Джулиана, когда тот косячит. Но тот был как обычно глух к таким эфемерным вещам, как справедливые замечания, особенно — не высказанные вслух. Тем более что отвечал, как правило, все тот же Морис — приставленный к этому бездельнику его же августейшим батюшкой еще на Мадагаскаре, и с тех пор несущий свой тяжкий крест. Впрочем, неплохо оплачиваемый.

— В субботу он разворотил стойку, когда подрался с Роем, — принялся тем часом перечислять шумный сосед, — во вторник вышиб дверь, потом разбил о голову посетителя бутылку, когда тот ему задал какой-то невинный вопрос, а вчера привел какую-то блондинку с километровыми ногами, и после того как они перепихнулись в туалете, тем будто тайфун прошелся!

Шкипер пожал плечами. В его понимании слова «Рико» и «тайфун прошелся» являлись синонимами, и незачем было уделять этому так много внимания.

— Там полный апокалипсис, полный!.. Они свернули всю сантехнику, не говоря уже о зеркалах! Как мне работать в таких условиях?!

Шкипер зевнул. Детали свидания Рико его мало интересовали. Примерно в той же степени, в какой самого Джулиана не интересовали условия, в которых по его вине вынуждены были работать те, кому не повезло обитать с ним по соседству. В какой-то мере Шкипер готов был рассматривать своего подрывника в роли божьей кары. Или кармы. Словом, высшего возмездия.

— Скажи ему! — в приказном тоне велел Джулиан, не утруждая себя пояснениями того, а что же именно надлежит сказать. — И на неделе пришлешь своих людей для починки. Я не собираюсь терпеть убытки из-за того, что какой-то мой завсегдатай не дружит с головой!..

Шкипер пожал плечами. Ничего такого он говорить своим людям не собирался, во всяком случае, пока Джулиан не сменит тон. Не давать этому королю вечеринок того, чего он требовал, было одним из немногих развлечений в небогатой на такие вещи жизни Шкипера, и упускать свой шанс он не собирался.

— Скажи мне, что, вот что надо делать, чтобы смести все перегородки на трех кабинках? Что?!

Шкипер выразительно перевел взгляд на часть живой изгороди, которая должна была по задумке ландшафтного дизайнера украшать улицу, но по факту недавно сыграла роль буферной зоны, когда на днях Джулиан парковался после очередного загула по магазинам.

Внезапно хлопнула дверь, послышался стук каблуков по полу, но длился он недолго: его быстро сменило шлепанье босых ног. В комнату вошел Ковальски, на ходу выдергивая из волос шиньон. Во второй руке он держал за задники пару дамских туфель, которые, очевидно, только что снял, и которые успели ему изрядно поднадоесть.

— Ганс в городе, но с заказчиком они еще не встретились, — с порога и без приветствий сообщил он, явственно обращаясь к Шкиперу. — Он привез четыре ящика этой дряни, но это только то, что я видел. Думаю, всего их больше. Модифицированные. Восемьсот на сорок два на двадцать, если с оптикой — на шестьдесят. Пятьдесят второй классические. Душ свободен?

— Клевый шарфик! — встрял Джулиан, оглядывая говорящего с головы до ног.

— Спасибо, — с непроницаемым лицом отозвался Ковальски, и в лучшие свои дни не умевший отлавливать чужой сарказм.

— А что, сейчас в моде такие платья блестками?.. Потому что подружка вашего психа была в точно…

— Да, в моде. Я загуглил. Так что насчет душа?

— Свободен, — кивнул Шкипер, которого интересовал вопрос не дамской моды, а того, кому это старый враг собирается загнать четыре (или больше) ящика стволов такого внушительного калибра.

Лейтенант удалился, причем вид имел такой, что если бы у него была третья рука, ею бы он на ходу снимал то самое платье с блестками.

— М-м-м-м, — протянул Джулиан и покосился на Шкипера. Тот сидел с невозмутимым видом, и король вечеринок серьезно сомневался, выражать ли свои соображения вслух. Может, все же намекнуть этому солдафону насчет некоторых, э-э-э, назовем это совпадениями, между таинственной длинноногой блондинкой, спутницей Рико, и этим дылдой в дамском платье…

— Не ной, — вспомнил про него Шкипер. — Не видишь, у нас важная миссия? Закончим, потом поговорим про твой ремонт. Давай, иди, не отвлекай меня!

— Ух ты, как вышло, — решил все же попытаться Джулиан. — Стоило вашему умнику переодеться девочкой, и у вашего психа появилась подружка, которую он так темпераментно от…

— Да, так совпало, — рассеянно кивнул Шкипер, лихорадочно записывая в блокнот данные, оглашенные только что его лейтенантом.

— А что, этот ваш… как его… Ганс — он точно в городе? — попробовал с другого бока его сосед.

— Конечно!

— Ты его видел?

— Ковальски видел. Не станет же он сочинять…

Джулиан выразительно пожал плечами.

— Тем более что из-за Ганса ему приходится носить этот маскарад, — добавил Шкипер с раздражением. — Кто станет придумывать себе проблему, из-за которой потом придется ходить в таком виде?

Джулиан пожал плечами выразительнее.

— Так что иди давай. И не морочь мне голову. Без тебя проблем хватает!

Джулиан вздохнул. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Ганса на этот раз эти герои не поймают. Тот же внутренний голос добавил, что одним свиданием Рико и длинноногая блондинка не ограничатся. Так что, видимо, придется звонить Морису, пусть придумает что-то со срочным ремонтом. Раз уж так совпало…


End file.
